l'inconnu que j'aime
by buterflythought
Summary: harry et ron délaisse hermione celle ci va devenir amie avec un mistérieux élève qui se révèlera etre malefoy... ils se parle tt lé soir ds une salle mé ne savent pas qui et l'autre...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 

Encore une fois, Hermione se sentait seule et triste.

Elle pensait qu'une fois Voldemort vaincu, la vie sera parfaite et sans histoire ; mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Quelques un d'entre eux était mort comme Luna et Dean.

Harry et Ginny sortaient ensemble et Ron, lui, sortait avec une 6ème année, Maria.

Les deux garçons ne se souciaient presque plus d'Hermione car ils consacraient désormais tout leur temps à leur copine respective.

Hermione, pour ce consoler passait des heures à la bibliothèque. Pour quand elle pleurait, elle avait trouvé un coin tranquille dans une vielle salle où personne n'allait. C'était la pièce McTin.

Cette salle était séparée en 2 par un rideau en tissus.

Un jour Hermione y était et elle entendit quelqu'un qui pleurait de l'autre coté du rideau.

-euh il y a quelqu'un ?

-ouais. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Et tout les deux se racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Hermione lui raconta ses amis qui la laissaient tomber ; son père qui était entre la vie et la mort et qu'elle n'en avait parlé à personne.

Lui, lui raconta sa famille qui le forçait à faire plein de choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire, le masque qu'il mettait tt les jours pour avoir l'air de ne ressentir aucun sentiments, ses amis qui n'étaient que des faux amis,…

Ils choisirent de rester anonymes et se donnèrent rendez vous-même heure même endroit pour tous les jours.

Hermione retourna dans la salle commune de Griffondor.

Comme tout les soirs, il y avait beaucoup de bruit mais quand elle arriva, tout le monde se calma.

(On me prend vraiment pour une rabat-joie. Je ne peux jamais m'amuser moi aussi ?)

Elle alla s'asseoir, seule, près de la cheminée et sorti du parchemin pour faire ses devoirs.

La griffondor écrivait depuis à peine 5min qu'elle aperçut un garçon de son âge qui venait vers elle. En regardant un peu mieux, elle vit que c'était Harry.

« Salut Mione, t'était où ?

-quoi ?... Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

-ben… je me demandais où tu étais…

-Déjà ça te regarde pas et depuis quand fais tu attention à moi? T'as besoin d'aide pour un devoir c'est ça ?

-Mais non, ne te vexe pas…

Tu penses qu'à ton couple parfait avec Ginny en m'oubliant totalement et comme ça, d'un coup, je dois répondre à tes questions sans broncher ? C'est trop simple !

-Mione…

Hermione ramassa vite ses affaires et partie dans sa chambre.

De son coté, Harry retourna voir Ron ; Ginny et Maria étaient déjà parties se coucher.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

-Je voulais parler à Hermione.

-et ?

Elle m'a geullé dessus en me demandant depuis quand je pensais à elle.

-Ah… Tu t'en fous, t'es heureux, y a Ginny… Laisse Hermione tranquille c'est pas grave…

-ouais, t'as raison.

Mais Harry était triste. Avant Ginny, Hermione était comme sa sœur, ils se disaient tout,… elle lui manquait tellement… Contre Voldemort, elle lui avait sauvé la vie en se mettant en grand danger et lui l'avait remercié en la laissant tomber…

Il avait été bête. De ne penser qu'à Ginny…

Hermione était perplexe.

Harry avait voulu lui parler.

Mais c'était trop simple. Il fallait qu'il comprenne le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Etant donné qu'elle était préfète, elle avait sa chambre pour elle toute seule.

Elle y avait, depuis peu, un ordinateur car c'était pour elle le seul moyen d'avoir des nouvelles de son père.

Elle l'alluma ; pas de nouveau message.

Epuisée par cette longue journée, elle se coucha et plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le matin, Hermione se leva plus tôt que d'habitude et alla à la salle de bain des préfets. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit James, l'autre préfet de Griffondor. Il était torse nu et semblait sortir de la douche.

- Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh ! Désolé ! Euh je voulais aller me doucher et comme t'as pas fermé à clef je croyais qu'y avait personne !

-Ah ok. Eh ! Mione, pas la peine d'être gênée comme ça ! Je suis juste torse nu !

- Oh oui désolé. Tu dois penser comme les autres toi aussi…

-Comment ça !

- que je suis une miss-je-sais-tout rabat joie et ringarde !

- pas du tout ! Tu as ta personnalité et tu es très bien comme ça !

- Ouais c'est ça ! T'oses pas avouer ce que tu penses ! Tu sais j'ai l'habitude, je peux tout entendre je suis insensible !

- mais Mione ! Arrête de te vexer ! C'est pas vrai !

- Laisse moi tranquille, t'es pas à ma place alors ta guelle !

- comme tu voudras !

Et James sortit sans ajouter un mot.

Hermione s'en voulait. Il avait été sympa et elle s'était encore vexée.

Décidément la journée commençait mal. Hermione se prépara et parti déjeuner puis alla en cours.

Elle du encore subir toutes sortes de moqueries à cause de Rogue ou des Serpentards.

Avant, ce de sa maison la soutenaient mais maintenant, ils s'en fichaient autant que d'elle.

A midi, elle se mit, comme d'habitude, au fond de la pièce. Neville mangeait avec elle. Depuis la mort de Luna il ne semblait vivre que dans le passé mais il était le seul qui semblait ne pas avoir oublier et il ne la voyait pas non plus comme une intello vieux jeux et chiante.

Elle avala vite fait son repas sans bien écouter Neville et partie se réfugier à la bibliothèque.

Sur le chemin, elle passa devant Malefoy et sa bande.

-Et Granger ! Tu vas encore plonger dans tes bouquins ? Oh c'est vrai j'oubliai que ce sont tes seuls amis et encore on se demande comment ils font !

Eclat de rire général.

Comme toujours, elle passa sans afficher aucune expression sur son visage. Puis, elle couru aux toilettes et se mit à pleurée. Malefoy avait, pour une fois, raison.

En cours, elle répondit encore à toutes les questions et à la fin, elle entendit Lavande dire à Parvati :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante !

-Je pense que ses parents doivent être content quand elle est à Poudlard !

- Ouais c'est pour ça qu'elle reste là à Noël !

Hermione retint ses larmes et partie trop vite pour entendre Harry intervenir.

Il était maintenant 5 heures. Hermione se rendit salle McTin.

Le garçon y était déjà.

-T'es là ?

-Ouais.

-ça va ?

-pas trop

- pourquoi ?

-je sors de cour et deux filles disaient que je suis chiante et que c'était pour ça que mes parents voulaient pas que je vienne chez moi à Noël.

Hermione fondit en larmes.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ?

-Je sais pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben ils m'ont envoyé un hiboux y a trois jours en disant que je resterai à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

- Ah. Tu sais, ils doivent avoir une bonne raison ils te l'expliqueront sûrement plus tard ce n'est pas possible qu'ils ne t'aime pas.

-Oh si…

- Moi je te trouve super je comprends pas comment on peut ne pas t'aimer.

- tu me connais si peu…

-mais je connais vraiment le fond de ton âme et c'est le plus important.

-merci…

Et toi, ta journée ?

-Mon père m'a envoyé un hibou, il est à Azkaban mais est au courant de tous mes actes. Il veut que j'étudie dans une fac de magie noire…

- oh c'est horrible…

-moi je voudrai être auror…

-tu pourrais essayer de lui demander…

-il ne voudra jamais ! C'est un auror qui l'a mis là-bas…

-a ok…

-Bon je dois y aller…

-oh dommage.

-un conseil quand tu entends les réflexions des autres, dit toi ça :

« Ceux qui te critiquent sont ceux qui te voudraient différente parce qu'ils voient en toi ce que eux ne seront jamais »

-ok merci beaucoup !

-+


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Quand Hermione arriva dans la salle commune, il était l'heure de manger et il n'y avait plus personne. Ou presque…

Elle aperçut Harry en train de lire dans un fauteuil.

Quand celui-ci la vit, il ferma son livre et partit dans sa direction…

(Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'il veut encore !)

-salut Mione, tu ne va pas manger ?

- je te retourne la question.

- non je t'attendais.

- et pourquoi ? Tien, c'est bizzard tu n'est pas avec Ginny ?

- non elle m'attend en bas. Mais je voulais te parler…

- Ah bon ! Et bien moi je n'ai rien à te dire…

-Mione, j'ai été bête de te laisser tomber… Je pensais que si j'avais Ginny je n'aurai besoin de rien d'autre… mais ce n'est pas vrai… S'te plait… pardonne moi…

- Non. Je voudrais que rien ne se soit passé mais je vais pas te pardonner comme ça ! Je veux que tu comprennes vraiment ce que tu m'as fait. Alors fiches moi la paix c'est assez dur pour moi comme ça…

-Mione… Je voudrais tellement tout effacer…

-Laisse moi !

Harry regarda Hermione avec un visage si triste qu'il pourrait faire pleurer même Rogue…

Mais Hermione resta de marbre.

(Je voudrai tellement lui pardonner mais je ne veux pas souffrir une deuxième fois ce que j'ai souffert par sa faute)

Hermione n'alla pas manger, elle rentra dans sa chambre en se rémomérant sa journée et en réfléchissant. Puis, elle se coucha en pensant que la nuit porte conseil…


End file.
